


Fuck self control (but really, don't.)

by Mika765



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Frottage, I really tried, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pining, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Secondary Genders, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), heat sickness, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika765/pseuds/Mika765
Summary: Lance hadn't presented by the time they got into space, leaving him vulnerable.Everything is fine until Keith's rut, and then it isn't





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post lion switching and clone stuff. I am not caught up on season 5 so i can’t write it well.
> 
> Pidge’s secondary-gender is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Shiro is a responsible Dad™
> 
> Biannual, 6-8 day reproduction period - without a partner, 3-4 day reproduction period - with partner or in the first few periods.
> 
> I have been informed that unpasteurized milk is A-OKAY. I'm just not gonna reread this to fix anything.
> 
> This was supposed to be an excuse to write intercrural sex but became angsty.
> 
> What the fuck is characterization?

Lance thought he would have presented by the time he got to space. He was still secondary-genderless and scentless. Usually, people presented for the first time around 13-14 when puberty started, that way, any potential heats and ruts were gentler and did not necessitate a partner for a few years as it built up. Being 17, unless he was a Beta, he would be in horrible pain. It didn’t really matter before but now, he felt even more isolated from the group. There wasn’t even specialists in space to help him if something did happen. 

Hunk had been a Beta for as long as Lance could remember and didn’t seem to care at all about Lance’s lack of designation. He always made Lance feel very safe.

Pidge had some serious scent blockers, and they still used them as far as Lance could tell. He assumed they hadn’t offered to share because Lance just didn’t have a scent to hide, and he knew better than to ask pidge about their secondary gender. They were gone on their own so much of the time, they wouldn’t have found out anyways.

Keith and Shiro were obviously Alpha’s, luckily they were close enough that they weren’t at each other’s throat all the time. 

Coran and Allura did not have secondary-genders from Altea but had heard of them in other species. And could have the castle create any… aids anyone might need.

Lance had been trying not to think about it too much, but they had lost Shiro for the week for his Rut a couple weeks ago, and Lance was more concerned about being a burden to the team if he presented, than what he presented as. It had made them vulnerable, not being able to form Voltron for that long. Coincidentally, the Galra seemed to be away that week as well. 

A few days later, Lance thought he had managed to put all these thoughts behind him, or so he had thought until he went to join everyone for dinner and the smell of alpha pre-rut was lingering in the air. He immediately looked at Keith, who was not meeting anyone’s eyes., looking very intently down at his food. He didn’t realise that he had stopped walking until Shiro walked by him, clearing his throat and snapping Lance out of it, a hot blush crawling up from his neck.

He didn’t say anything and took his original seat at the table. What was Keith thinking? He shouldn’t be walking around in rut! Lance berated Keith in his head, not being stupid enough to piss off the alpha right now. It wasn’t as if there were any omega’s around… So it is probably fine… Lance tried to reason with himself, even though it wasn’t sitting right with him, a rock settling low in his stomach. 

A while later, when he went to his room for bed, the rock in Lance’s stomach was still there. He didn’t know if it was because he was mad at Keith - though he knew he had no right to be- or if he was mad at himself, for taking the last time that Lance was going to see Keith for the next week and making it awkward for himself. He would never admit it to the Alpha, but Lance did care about him, more than he wanted to actually. 

Lance thought that they were better at being rivals than friends, or at least that is what Lance told himself every time he mocked Keith just a little too much, or pushed himself too hard in training to try and match Keith. It was easier than admitting his feelings to himself. 

He didn’t get much sleep that night.

The next week without Keith was unbearable. Lance couldn’t remember if it was Keith’s first Rut since they got to space, but he knew he wasn’t this irritable during Shiro’s Rut. He was reckless in training, not thinking things through. He lashed out at Shiro when he reprimanded him for being careless. He snapped at Hunk when he tried to make sure he was okay. He even yelled at the princess when she tried to talk to him about it. By the end of the week, everyone was avoiding him. 

Lance had taken to sitting by himself by the windows in the control rooms in the evenings when the rest of the team spent it eating and hanging out together. He didn’t eat with the team anymore and couldn’t remember the last time he had ate. Pidge just gave him a pitying look the one night they had found him while coming in to update their control seat. “You know…” They started, very carefully, gauging Lance’s reaction. “You may want to talk to Keith about this when he gets back.” Lance just glared at them, before dropping the tension in his shoulders and leaning his head back against the glass. “About what? I don’t even know why I am so short tempered right now.. Won’t seeing him make that worse?” He had a touch of a whine to his voice. Part of him desperately wanted to see Keith again, but he suppressed that part as hard as he could. 

Pidge just rolled their eyes with a sigh, how could this boy be so oblivious?. “Well, I bet you really want to see him right now, don’t you? And why, would anyone, want to be near an alpha in rut?” 

Lance’s brain froze. How could they insinuate such a thing so calmly. He didn’t like Keith like that, did he? He hated him - for the most part. And even if he did, he wasn’t an Omega, he wasn’t anything. Not knowing how to process this, Lance did the only thing he could think of and left. He went back to his room, gathered up all the blankets in his room and buried himself in the pile on his bed. He liked the feeling of secure it gave him.

He couldn’t be an Omega. He wasn’t small and submissive. He didn’t want to be some Alpha’s pet. Yet he wasn’t large or dominant enough to be an Alpha. But he also wasn’t even-tempered enough to be a Beta. He didn’t know what to think. He only knew the stereotypes from tv movies and magazines that were kept around his house. He only ever attended Beta health classes because he hadn’t presented. 

His mind span in circles until he fell asleep. He was exhausted as he had been on edge all week, not able to sleep.

Lance woke up the next morning, way earlier than usual, too hot in his pile of blankets. His head swam as he pulled himself out of the pile. Sweating, he went to his bathroom, he stripped out of his clothes from yesterday and climbed into a cold shower. The rock in his stomach was still there but now it felt as if it was trying to burn its way out out of his body and before long, he was curled up in a ball, sitting on the cool tile of his shower with the freezing water poured down on him. 

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted out of the shower by Hunk, shaking violently from cold. He felt considerably better than the last time he was awake, despite now being very nauseous, and wondered if he was just getting sick. Hunk either wasn’t saying anything, or Lance was too out of it to say anything, but either way, Lance just let Hunk move him around, placing him sitting on the bed, in his pile of blankets. Hunk paced in Lane’s room, careful not to touch him too much. 

After what felt like forever, and was more reasonably only 5 minutes, Lance moved his arms to grab a blanket to pull around him, trying to stand up. Hunk was immediately at his side “Lance! Are you okay?” Concern was overflowing from his voice. 

“Yeah buddy.” Lance shot a strained smile at him. “I think I have come down with something, that’s all. Thanks for rescuing me.”

Hunk stared at him for a moment, like he was trying to see his thoughts. Eventually he nodded. “No problem. We were worried when you didn’t come for breakfast.”

Lance’s head shot up. If he was late for breakfast, than he had been in the shower for a few hours. Despite the nausea, his stomach growled and Hunk laughed at him. “Come on, everyone is waiting for us.” He hesitated for a second but finished by promising that he wouldn’t tell anyone.

He helped Lance get dressed and they went to the dining hall. Once again, Lance froze when he entered the room. Keith was there. Keith was there and still smelt strongly like Rut. The rock was back in his stomach and he glanced around. Everyone was pretending the nothing was off, all smiling and greeting him like the room didn’t stink of sex and Keith’s naturally warm and spicy scent. He couldn’t help it when he blurted out: “Should he be here right now?!”

Everyone lifted their head suddenly and looked at him. Keith looked murderous and Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, and asked “What do you mean, Lance? His Rut is over. He is fine to be here” 

“Maybe so, but he shouldn’t be sitting here smelling like he just bathed in sex and pheromones!” Lance was almost yelling and really cursed his lack of filter.

Keith looked taken aback, while Shiro and Hunk exchanged confused looks. Coran and Allura didn’t say anything because they weren’t familiar with how this human concept worked. Pidge just smirked at him as they drank some warm milk from Kaltenecker, that they had figured out how to pasteurise, Lance did feel bad that Keith couldn't drink it.

“Lance…” Shiro started, looking between Hunk and Keith again. “Keith doesn’t smell like anything… His heat ended yesterday morning. We all cleared him.” 

Lance looked around as everyone else nodded at him and suddenly he felt actually sick. It was like Keith’s scent was cutting into him and the fact that no one else could smell it terrified. His stomach churned, the heaviness in his stomach was burning up his insides, and suddenly his knees gave out and he landed on his hands. 

His entire body burned, and his vision went blurry around the edges. Lance would have vomited if he had anything real in is stomach. He registered Hunk coming to his side, but when Hunk tried to touch him, Lance cried out. Hunks touching burned his skin further, and the only thing he could focus on was Keith’s pungent scent. He didn’t even notice the hot tears streaming down his face.

Pidge took Allura and Coran out of the room, as they were freaking out and Lance would hate to have people see him like this later. 

Keith didn’t move from his seat, but Shiro was fast to come sit beside Hunk. Being close, Shiro’s Alpha sent cooled Lance’s brain a little bit, and beyond the wetness streaming down his face, he could now feel slick filling his underwear and he sobbed, choking a little on his own spit. 

Seeing how distressed Lance was, Hunk had to break his promise and tell Shiro about how he found Lance that morning, shivering in a freezing shower despite his skin burning. Shiro sighed at himself in concern, he was the adult and should have recognized the symptoms of heat sickness the moment Lance stopped eating with them that week. The delayed presentation and Keith’s first Rut around him must have forced a Heat that Lance’s body and mind were not prepared to handle.

“Hunk, was Lance nesting this morning?” Shiro looked up at Hunk who was thinking for a moment. “Kind of? He had a pile of blankets on his bed, so I think he had the urge but didn’t finish.”  
Shiro just nodded. “Okay, grab as many water pouches as you can find and get some of Lance’s favourite foods. I am going to take him there in a moment.” Shiro ran a hand through Lance’s hair, Lance pushing up into his hand.

Hunk hurried off to the kitchen, he was grabbing some of Lance’s favourites but mostly things that would last him a while.

Meanwhile, Keith finally responded to the situation. He had never seen an omega in heat before, let alone a heatsick one, but the biggest shock was that Lance was an omega. An omega that must have been interested in him with how strong Lance was experiencing his scent. In another situation, he would have been relieved at this revelation, but right now he just wanted to help.

Keith stood up, chair scraping back on the floor. The sound made Shiro jerk his head up towards him, like he had forgotten he was there. “Right, Keith.” Shiro took a large breath and rubbed at his forehead. “Please go get a shirt or towel or something you used during your Rut. I won’t ask you to do anything but he is going to need your scent. We need to break the sickness before he can go fully into heat.” 

Keith just nods, all his instincts are telling him not to leave the sobbing omega but he hurried off to his room to find as many things covered in his scent as possible. 

Shiro had continued to pet Lance who was now shaking as Keith left, now talking to him softly. “Okay Lance, I am going to take you back to your nest okay?” Lance nodded his assent, and Shiro scooped Lance up allowing him to wrap his arms and legs around him. The smell of Omega in distress permeated the air around him as he carried the trembling Omega to Lance’s room. He opened the door to find Hunk in there already, setting up the food and water on   
Lance’s bedside table. Hunk helped Shiro get Lance stripped and in bed.

Lance buried inside the blankets, rearranging them to his liking. Once he seemed to be comfortable, Hunk held the opening to the water pouch to Lance’s mouth. Lance sucked down the whole pouch, it probably wasn’t a good idea but they needed to hydrate him. Shiro got Lance to start on another pouch when he froze, the Omega whining and trying to get out of the blankets. 

Hunk and Shiro weren’t surprised when the door slid open to reveal a very flustered Keith holding a pile of towels and blankets. Lance blinked up at him, still whining, and Keith slowly entered the room giving placing the pile on the bed within Lances reach, who immediately pulled as much as he could into his nest with him. Keith started making a soft grumbling, purring sound. Lance, now having water in his system, and his Alpha’s sent surrounding him, started to calm down. He was no longer crying or shaking but he was still too distressed for the heat to really set in. Now that he was more relaxed, Hunk managed to get Lance to eat something. 

Being fed and warm and comfy, Lance fell asleep in front of everyone, the sour of distress in his scent finally evening out. Shiro and Hunk finally felt they could relax. Now they (read Hunk, maybe Keith) just had to get Lance through his heat, once he woke up. 

 

Lance woke up the next morning in pre-heat, sweat beading down the back of his neck, and slick pooling between his legs. His stomach ached and so did his cock, trapped between him and the bed. Bits of last night came back to him and he groaned to himself, he never wanted to see anyone ever again. He spoke too soon because when he peaked his head out of his nest, Shiro and Hunk were asleep on his floor, and Keith was pacing near the door. Lance stared for a moment and then ducked back down, cheeks burning. 

Smelling Keith made his situation a little worse but it was a bit easier to not hump the bed, by remembering that Hunk and Shiro were on his floor. Almost a if sensing he was awake, Keith made his way over to the bed, bumping into Hunk and Shiro on purpose to wake them. 

Keith was already running his hand through a sleepy Lances hair, a deep purr starting in both their chests before Hunk and Shiro were even standing. Shiro asked Hunk to get Lance some food before grabbing Keith by the arm and pulling him out of the room, Keith knowing better than to fight. The sad, desperate sound that Lance made was enough to make the both of them almost run back in, but Shiro needed to talk to the younger Alpha.

Outside Lance’s room, Shiro placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders and looked Keith in the eye. “This is Lance’s first heat, and he obviously wants you there. You cannot…” Shiro had to take a breath to steel himself “You cannot fuck him. He will beg you to but you can’t, do you understand? It will hurt him, he isn’t ready” 

Keith stepped out of Shiro’s grasp but nodded. “Yes, Shiro.” He would never do anything to hurt Lance, and Shiro knew it but it was better for both of them to say it out loud.  
Keith went back into Lance’s room, Hunk having managed to get Lance to sit up and eat a few spoonfuls of space goo. Lance lit up when he saw Keith enter in the room. 

Hunk wrapped the rest up and put it with the rest of the food, quickly leaving Keith alone with Lance.

Now alone, Keith didn’t hesitate in climbing on the bed with Lance. He pulled back the blankets so he could straddle Lance’s waist and leaned forward, pressing a hungry kiss to Lance’s mouth. Lance moaned into Keith’s mouth, hips bucking up into Keith’s. Finally being able to touch the Alpha, the heat spread through Lance almost immediately. He fell away from the kiss, open mouth panting as he felt more slick pour out of him, hole trying to clench around nothing. 

Lance fought to get the blankets completely off of him, leaving him completely bare under Keith. Keith groaned, pulling back. “Fuck, Lance…. Such a good Omega…” He trailed off as he began to suck small bruises alone Lance’s neck. Occasionally biting into the soft flesh, causing Lance to whimper and thrust his hips up onto Keith’s still clothed ass. “Keith…” Lance whined, pulling at Keith’s shirt, weakly trying to get it off. 

Keith moved back, quickly removing his jacket, shirt, and then lifting his hips up to get his pants down to at least his knees. He had gone commando and Lance’s mouth watered to see Keith’s dick, hard and straining red. “Fuck, Keith…” Lance moaned. “Fuck me please, you have to, I need it, it hurts, please.” Keith wanted nothing more than to give in to the Omega’s begging but he knew better. He brushed Lance’s hair off his face with one hand. “I’m sorry sweetheart, but you know I can’t.” 

Keith moved off the bed to take his pants fully off. Watching the Omega squirm, clenching his thighs together, hips bucking up occasionally, Keith had an idea, but one for after he had taken the edge off for Lance. Keith dropped to his knees at the side of the bed, reaching up and manipulating Lance until both his legs were over Keith’s shoulders. 

Keith leaned forward and licked a stripe up the bottom of Lance’s dick, it spurting out a bead of precum when he reached the head. Lance reached down and buried his hands in Keith’s long hair. Keith sucked the head of Lance’s cock into his mouth, going slow and bobbing his head only half way down. The angle wasn’t ideal, but that wasn’t why he was down here any ways. 

Keith pulled his mouth off Lance’s dick with a pop, a string of precum stretching up to his lips. He licked it off and ducked his head lower. Keith pressed an open mouth kiss to Lance’s hole. It fluttered against his mouth, more slick pouring its way out. Keith sucked slightly, swallowing down the slick that pooled on his tongue. He then started to work his tongue past the ring of muscle, prompting Lance to shout, legs tightening around Keith’s ears. He moved his tongue further in, slick gushing out around his tongue, Keith swallowing down the sweet liquid. It tasted like Lance, warm, citrusy, with hits of ocean spray. 

He had no idea how he could even tell that. While he was distracted, Lance started to buck against his face. Wanting to go further, Keith started to wiggle a finger in alongside his tongue, and immediately Lance clenched down around him. He sobbed as his orgasm rushed over him, cum painting his stomach and his slick painting Keith’s face. Keith at back on his heels, using his tongue to clean up his lips and grabbing his shirt off the floor to wipe off the rest of his face.

Lance laid on the bed panting, the heat going down to a simmer. Keith immediately surged up and caged his body over Lance’s, he kissed Lance’s open mouth. He slid his tongue in, tangling with Lance’s. After a minute, he pulled back and started to lick down Lance’s chest cleaning up the cum. Keith’s dick throbbed and his instincts, despite not being in rut, were telling him to fuck Lance through the mattress. Instead, he tried to follow his Alpha providing instincts instead, getting Lance some water.  
Lance, having been cared for and having came, fell asleep soon after he finished his water. Keith hurried off to the adjoined bathroom, once he knew that Lance was sound asleep. He got in the shower and turned it on just a bit, letting lukewarm water pour down his back. He grabbed his dick, still coming off his rut had the beginning of a baby knot and the head was almost purple from trying to hold back. He started pumping his hand furiously. “Fuck… Lance…” He grunted, hips thrusting to meet his hand. It took an embarrassingly short time for his orgasm to sweep over him, but he did feel that it was better the sooner he got back to Lance. He breathed heavy, letting the steady stream of the shower wash away all the evidence. 

He didn’t linger, getting out of the shower and promptly towel drying the parts of his hair that got wet. Lance was still asleep when he returned to the bedroom so Keith climbed up onto the nest with him, the Omega curling into his chest. Keith fell asleep running his fingers through Lance’s hair.

Keith woke up painfully hard, the smell of Lance’s heat had grown thick in the room, and Lance himself was sitting on Keith’s legs, grinding his dick against him. The room was silent except for Lance’s heavy breathing and whimpers. When Keith woke up more, he reached a hand down and grabbed Lance’s dick it caught the Omega off guard but he started thrusting harder when Keith tightened his grip. Keith didn’t know how long Lance had been awake but when Keith brushed his thumb under the edge of the head, he came easily.

Lance collapsed onto Keith’s chest, smearing the cum between them. Lance sniffled a bit, probably over sensitive and tired. Keith could steal feel the damp in the blankets from his shower so he had probably only been a sleep an hour at most.

Keith knew that this heat wouldn’t last very long. Lance was presenting so late and he was not physically prepared. Dammit. Keith felt responsible. He was gone and his Omega was now in pain because of it. He knew that everyone tried their best once they found out but still, Keith wanted to hunt everyone down and make them explain why they hadn’t done anything or told him that something was wrong. Lance nuzzled Keith’s neck, as if sensing his anger and Keith started to run a soothing hand down his back. 

Once Lance was calm, the heat started to build again. Lance made soft mewling sounds as the started to suck at Keith’s neck and Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He wouldn’t break his promise to Shiro or break his trust with Lance but he needed to fuck him how he could. 

Keith pushed Lance off of him and sat back on his knees, lifting Lance up onto his chest with his ass in the air, legs pressed tight together. Keith felt as if he could cum just looking at the slick stream out of Lance’s clenching hole. Keith collected some of the slick in his hand and used it to lube up his dick. “Please Alpha,Please fuck me, Make me yours.” Lance started begging the second he was presenting and it took all Keith had not tot give in.

Using his dry hand, Keith braced it on Lance’s hip, and lined his dick up, pressing into the soft flesh between Lance’s thighs. He groaned, feeling the tight warmth. Going all the way in, slick dripped down the base of Keith’s dick providing a constant stream of lube, and the head of his dick hit the spot right behind Lance’s balls. 

Keith started thrusting, Lance clenching his thighs tight. The head of Keith’s dick slid across Lance’s perineum, hitting his ever tightening balls. The position and heat was enough for the both of them to at least pretend it was the real thing. It didn’t take Keith very long to finish, his inner Alpha chanting a litany of possessive commands to mark and knot and claim Lance. He cummed and it sprayed up along Lance’s stomach.

Keith pulled back, and Lance’s hips were making small thrusts, he was still right on the edge of cumming. He collected some cum, still dripping out of the head of his dick, on his fingers, and with no hesitation, plunged three finger into Lance’s hole.”Keith!!!!” Lance cried out as he clenched down around the fingers, pushing him over the edge once again. 

Keith grabbed his shirt off the floor and used it to clean the both of them up. Lance seemed mostly drowsy rather than horny so it was now that he worked on getting Lance to eat before he passed out again. 

The next day or two went by in short orgasms and naps. When Keith woke up, the haze of heat pheromones had dissipated pretty much entirely and Lance was not in the bed with him. He scented the air, and Lance wasn’t even in the room, hadn’t been for a while. Keith sighed and dropped his head back down into the blankets, he felt guilty. They smelled heavily of the two of them and that made the guilt blooming in his stomach even worse. What if Lance didn’t want any of that? What if he forced himself on Lance? What if Lance could only smell him because the was the closest Alpha in age and had just come off a long reproductive cycle demonstrating his reproductive prowess? The last one was a longshot, he knew, but it made him feel better to think like a textbook. It was a comfort to rely on science instead of emotions.

In his panic spiral, he hadn’t heard the door to Lance’s room slide open and suddenly there was a excited omega flopped over his back. The air was knocked out of Keith’s lungs but all he felt was relief. “What are you still doing in bed mullet? I figured you would have been training by now.”  
Keith didn’t even know how to respond, the Omega seemed way to cheerful. Lance must still be affected to some degree by his heat, because Keith couldn’t remember that last time, if ever, he saw him in this good a mood. They definitely needed to talk before Keith lost his nerve. “Uh Lance? We need to talk.” Keith pulled himself forward which caused Lance to roll of his back.  
Keith was going to sit up until he realised that he was still completely naked and his clothes were covered in cum and slick, he settled for grabbing one of the blankets that he had brought Lance, and wrapping it around him while Lance moved up to sit next to him.

“Are you okay?” The heat was a bit hazy for Keith now that it was over, he knew he didn’t break his promise because he hadn’t claimed Lance, but he needed to hear it from him.

Lance nodded. “A little sore, and I will be sporting bruises for a while but you were a perfect gentleman.” The light, teasing tone in Lance’s voice prompted Keih to growl and raise his voice. “You need to take this more seriously. You got heat sick, what were you thinking! You could have really hurt yourself! I could have hurt you!”

Keith expected Lance to get angry in return, not the sudden cloudiness of his scent and soft sadness of his voice. “I didn’t know. I just knew that I was upset that you weren’t there.” He flopped down onto his back, arms spread. “I mean, Pidge tried to tell me, but I think I made it worse by denying it so much. I already got lectured by Shiro this morning, so you can lay off.” 

The guilt returned to Keith. He hated that he was the one to make Lance upset. He just thought that they could go back to their normal bickering, but he guessed he was just going to have to be honest as well.

Keith laid down next to Lance, being very careful to keep covered as the hadn’t discussed the heat or any boundaries yet. “Well, the entire time I was gone, all I could think about was how much I wanted you there. I didn’t care that you hadn’t presented yet.”

Lance turned his face away, a bright blush moving up his cheeks, but reached out with his hand, grabbing for Keith’s. “Thank you for being there for me.”

They lay there together for a while, both of them with a gentle purring sound emitting from both of their chests. 

“But next time, do you think you could claim me?”


	2. The claiming you have all been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accumulation of responsible Shiro and claiming sex you have all been requesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is unbeta'd and written all at once so that I can move on to other waters.
> 
> Please let me know if and where I made any mistakes c:
> 
> I hope you all liked it!

The next day, the two of them emerged from Lance’s room together. Their hands were clenched tight together, conveying the nerves that they would never voice out loud to each other. They found everyone together in the control room, presumably talking strategy to try and make up for lost time.   
Hunk immediately rushed to hug Lance, luckily, being a Beta, Keith didn’t perceive him as a threat and instead just watched the two embrace without Lance dropping his hand. Pidge just smirked at the two of them, standing hand in hand, mean while Allura welcomed them with a smile. “Welcome back Lance, I am glad to see you in good health.” 

“Well, thank you Princess. But that is really all due to all of you. And Keith of course.” Lance blushed a little bit. “I am sorry for worrying you all.”   
Reassurances left everyone’s mouth, just happy that he was okay now. 

Shiro turned to them with a sigh. “Keith, Lance, we need to go talk.”  
-  
Shiro led the two boys to the dining hall, figuring that Keith would feel less trapped in a room with open space, especially one he is comfortable in, and Shiro could place the table between him and the couple. He hated having to be the adult but obviously, none of them had available parents. 

“Okay, sit down.” Keith and Lance sat down next to each other, thighs pressing together under the table. Shiro ran a hand through his hair “Now, you both know that I would rather do anything else but give you this talk…”  
Almost immediately, Keith and Lance shot apart, looking down to avoid making eye contact with anyone, knowing what was going to come.  
Shiro took a deep breath. “You two need to talk about what happened first. I assume you haven’t talked about feelings yet.” He turned and looked at Keith who was still glaring down at his lap but he took a shaky breath. “Lance, I-I really like you so I didn't fuck you during your heat because I didn't feel like I would be having your complete consent, but I really do like you - and I would gladly spend another heat with you, if you know, you wanted me too." 

Shiro was looking away, looking like he would rather die than moderate this conversation, but he knew they had to clear the air before he could lecture them. 

“I understand.” Lance took a deep breath and looked up at Keith before continuing. “I really appreciate what you did and would love for you to share all my future heats with me.” Lance smiled at Keith who was looking at him a little wide eyed, but reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“Good” Shiro said loudly, clapping his hands together to get their attention. “Now, some base rules because obviously this will effect voltron, and neither of you have had the correct authority to teach you anything.” Shiro sighed and rubbed his temples with his human hand. “If you two do choose to mate, you need to remember that the team is still important and you need to value their input. You two need to talk regularly about things, no jealousy or irrational anger, okay? Also, no sex during heats. I know that is hard but we do not have any contraceptives up here and Lance cannot get pregnant. He is too young and you two cannot raise a baby in space while fighting to save the universe.” 

They both nodded in agreement. Now too uncomfortable to even look at each other, but Shiro deemed this acceptable and sent them on their way.

-

To say that the next few days was awkward was an understatement. Having the talk was awkward enough, but having Shiro give it to them was worse. Keith and Lance didn’t intend to avoid each other, but that is what happened. Only seeing each other for meals and voltron business was hard but they were still new and it was uncomfortable for the both of them.

Ironically, it was jealousy, exactly what Shiro said not to let happen, that forced them back together. Voltron was sent on a diplomatic mission to a planet that Lance didn’t bother remembering the name was. Their goal was to make another alliance in this quadrant and all was going fine until he caught one of the native aliens watching Keith. Initially, he felt a little bit of pride, because he obviously knew Keith was attractive but he was Keith’s so it didn’t matter what that alien did. This was immediately followed by a sinking feeling in Lance’s stomach because he wasn’t Keith’s, at least not yet, so he had no direct claim over him. He just had to hope that Keith liked him more than the alien. 

Lance was tense for the rest of the ‘evening’ or what would have constituted as one back on earth. He promised Shiro that he wouldn’t let this relationship interfere with voltron, but he also couldn’t stop the muddy smell of Jealousy from taintinghis scent. How Keith hadn’t noticed the alien or Lance was beyond him. Lance watched the alien essentially circle him around the hall, wanting to cry when the alien brought Keith a drink which he accepted and moved on. Lance could see that the alien was disappointed, but Lance himself was upset that Keith accepted the drink until he got close to a table and set it down, leaving it in favour of speaking to the princess.

A purr rumbled out from Lance’s chest attracting the attention of those around him who were polite enough to ignore it in favour of cultural differences. Lance also knew that the challenging alien saw Keith leave the drink, and he slunk away into the crowd of people away from Keith. Lance knew he didn’t do anything but he still felt that he won. Lance didn’t really interact with any of the other paladins the whole time, instead making sure to politely mingle with the others while keeping a loose eye on Keith the whole time. It must have been a few Vargas before the leader and the princess announced their alliance, granting the paladins the opportunity to leave. 

Lance quickly but politely excused himself and immediately found Keith. He hurried over to him, making up an excuse to pull him away from the conversation and lead Keith out of the buildings back to the castle. Keith didn’t fight him or say anything, sensing and smelling Lance’s determination. He only said something once Lance pulled Keith into his room. “Lance? What’s goin-”   
Lance didn’t let Keith finish before pushing him up against the door. He felt strange being the omega and being so possessive but no one else should touch his Alpha.   
“I want you to claim me.”  
Immediately, Keith’s eyes tinged red, but he didn’t automatically react.   
Lance nuzzled at Keith’s neck with his nose, inhaling his pure scent. “I was watching those aliens watch and try and flirt with you all evening. And I couldn’t even do anything because I had no claim on you. So I want you to claim me. I don’t want anyone else to touch you.”   
Lance finished with a hint of growl in his voice and Keith matched the growl, reaching around Lance and hooking his arms under his ass so that Lance could jump up.

Once Lance had his legs wrapped around Keith’s waist, Keith turned and pushed him up against the wall. Lance used his arms to grab Keith’s head and pulled their lips together. The kiss was hard and passionate, more about Keith re-asserting his dominance than either of their pleasure. The second Lance pulled away for air, Keith started talking “You were so busy watching me, you didn’t even notice everyone looking at you.” Keith growled. “Everyone you talked made sure to touch you, but you were so distracted by the one following me, you ignored yours.”

Keith shot forward and immediately attached his mouth to Lance’s neck. He didn’t bite him, but his goal was to leave so many marks that it didn’t matter if he did or not, everyone would know Lance was taken. Lance whimpered, and tilted his head back against the wall so that Keith could reach his whole neck. Before long, Lance’s hips started rolling, grinding his erection into Keith’s as he felt himself begin to produce a little bit of slick. 

Keith moaned against Lance’s neck as Lance rolled his hips. Keith made sure he had a good grip on Lance’s ass before straightening up and lifting Lance, carrying him over and putting him down on his back. Without hesitating, both of them rushed to get their suits off. There was no finesse, they were unconcerned with presentation, just being able to touch each other. 

Once they were both naked, Lance seized upwards, grabbing Keith and pulling him down on top of himself. They pressed their lips together softer this time, mostly panting into each other’s mouth’s as they ground their hips into each other. Keith moved his mouth to Lance’s chest, adding more marks near his collar bone.  
“F-fuck! Keith…” Lance groaned, arching his back to push himself up closer to Keith’s mouth. Lance was breathing hard, slick starting to leak out of him. He wasn’t as wet as his heat, which was to be expected, but Lance’s body was starting to open in anticipation. The prospect made his erection throb and he spread his legs, lifting them to wrap around Keith’s hips and pull him closer.   
“Lance…” Keith grunted, hips involuntarily thrusting downwards, grinding their erections together. Keith had a steady stream of precum dripping down onto Lance’s stomach as they rocked together. Keith’s hips stuttered as he fought his instinct to keep moving and he stood straight up, lance’s legs still wrapped around him. Lance whined, reaching up his arms towards Keith, eyes slightly glassy.   
Keith leaned forward far enough to reach Lance’s head. He ran a hand through Lance’s hair, pausing on his neck so he could apply slight pressure to Lance’s scent gland. “Shhh.. It’s okay babe. Just need to make sure you are open enough, I don’t want to hurt you.”   
Lance nods and releases his legs, Keith stepping back, erection bouncing against his stomach. 

Lance swallowed hard looking at Keith’s dick. It was definitely longer and thicker than his own and he wanted it in his mouth, but he wasn’t sure it would fit there, let alone in his ass. But he trusted Keith to take care of him.

Keith crouched down a bit, looking at Lance’s wet hole. It fluttered under Keith’s attention, slick pooling on the bed right at Lance’s entrance. Kaith dragged his fingers through the excess slick and slowly inserted his pointer finger. Lance bit back a moan, the finger was met with no resistance but he felt over sensitive. Lance hadn’t fingered himself since he got to space, he hadn’t had the time. Keith soon slid in a second finger, now having to work it a bit. Once it was fully in, Keith started thrusting them in and out. When pulling his fingers out out, He would purposefully drag them across Lance’s prostate. The Omega made a punched out cry each time, and Keith would pull more and more slick out of Lance each time. 

Once Keith determined Lance to be wet enough, he started scissoring his fingers apart. He made sure to just slightly brush Lance’s prostate each time. Before long, Keith could slide in a third finger, and Lance’s thighs started shaking. “Please Alpha, I am ready please!” Lance begged. Keith’s fingers were filling him completely and Keith could see that the Omega was fighting not to cum too early. 

Lance whined as Keith pulled his fingers out of him, but immediately flipped himself over onto his knees. Lance bit into his pillow, burying his face in it as he arched his back hard to present. Keith almost came at the sight of his obedient Omega presenting for him, and he had to grab the base of his cock to take a minute. “You’re presenting so prettily for me love” Keith took the hand that wasn’t holding his dick and ran it over the swell of Lance’s ass, slick beginning to slide down his inner thighs. “You are gonna take all of me aren’t you? Gonna be a good Omega and come on my dick, let me claim you, aren’t you?”

Lance whined “Yes Alpha, Please claim me!” His voice was sure despite his bodies tremblings. Keith brought his hand to the inside of Lance’s thighs and scraped it upwards, gathering slick in his palm. He lubricated his cock, and released the base, using one hand to line up with Lance’s hole and the other to brace himself of Lance’s back. 

Keith slowly pressed inside, going slowly both to let Lance adjust but also to hold back his impending orgasm. It was a tight fit, Keith stretching out Lance’s hole, it only fitting because of Lance’s natural lubrication. They both moaned when Keith finally bottomed out. Lance immediately started to push back onto Keith, releasing a steady mixture of purrs and whimpers. Keith stopped him, grabbing Lance’s hip’s with both hands as he brought his hips back before slamming into Lance. Keith pounded into him, hard, deep and long strokes that had the both of them shaking. Lance was whining, hands grasping at his blankets as Keith’s fingers bruised his hips with their grip, the feeling of being so full overwhelming him. 

Keith leaned forward over Lance, wrapping one arm around his torso and lifting himself off the bed with the other as his hips made smaller, faster thrusts into Lance. The new angle also allowed Keith to hit Lance’s prostate on every thrust. Lance bit down on the pillow to muffle his cries, tears forming in his eyes as it was almost too much, the heat building quickly in his Lower stomach. As if sensing this, Keith started focussing more on grinding his dick into Lance’s prostate, letting the sporadic tightening around him work on getting him off. Both of them were steadily working towards the edge, breathing heavily into the otherwise quiet space. Keith’s hips became erratic in their movements and Lance started to steadily clench down around him. “Fuck… Lance… you are so tight for me..” Keith grunted out, “Shit.” 

Keith pushed a knee up onto the bed, causing Lance to cry out from the new angle. Keith hunched over Lance, still grinding down into him. Keith managed to thrust 2 or 3 more time before biting down into the back of Lances shoulder, making sure to pierce his scent gland. The both came together. Keith’s vision went white as his mouth filled with the taste of blood and pure Lance, Lance squeezing around him as the pleasure-pain filled his body. 

Lance collapsed down onto the bed, not able to support both their weight, his cum now trapped between the blankets and his stomach. Keith wasn’t able to knot as he wasn’t in rut, but he still came a lot. Lance felt the weight of it settle near his stomach and he knew that they would definitely have to clean up before they could sleep. 

Once Keith came to, he stood up, slowly pulling out of Lance, a steady stream of cum and slick following. Realising the same as Lance, he made sure his legs were steady before rolling Lance onto his stomach and lifting him back up like he did before, but this time making sure he had a good grip on Lance’s ass. Keith slid 3 fingers into Lance’s hole to plug him until the could get into the adjoined shower. 

The second they were in the shower, Keith pushed Lance against the cold wall, pulling his fingers out and sliding them into his mouth for a moment to clean them. Lance surged forward, kissing him and tasting their mixed fluids as his tongue explored Keith’s mouth. Keith pulled back after a short time, eyes narrowing in on Lance’s shoulder. Immediately, Keith reattached his mouth to the bite mark, sucking and licking the blood off until it was clean. Then he felt he could let Lance stand again, and slowly lowered him down to his feet. Lance smiled at him and turned on the water, yelping when the initial cold hit them. Keith felt his heart swell as he gazed at his new mate.

After washing both of them off and making sure Lance was properly cleaned out, Keith got out first and immediately wrapped Lance up in the fluffiest towel he could find. Lance just laughed at him, literally all fucked out and tired. He watched as Keith found the small first aid kit that they each kept in their rooms for minor injuries and got out a large bandage to cover the bite mark to make sure it wasn’t going to get infected. 

Going back to Lance’s room, Keith threw the top blanket into the laundry shoot and then proceeded to tuck Lance into bed, his new Alpha instincts guiding him. Once he was sure that Lance was comfortable, Keith climbed in behind him, wrapping an arm over Lance. Keith started to purr, a soft rumble that put Lance to sleep. Keith waited until Lance was asleep before he really settled in behind him. Keith placed a gentle kiss over the bandage and nuzzled behind Lance’s ear before placing his head down on their shared pillow. Quietly, just loud enough for Keith to hear himself, he said what he had really been thinking.

“I love you”


End file.
